Good Day for Derpy
by Wayward Pony
Summary: The tragic reality is that, try as she might, good ol' Derpy Hooves could never keep a job. Mail Delivery, Moving Companies, even volenteer work... nothing seems to work for her. For once, however, things are looking up for poor ol' Derpy: She meets a shy but polite stallion at her umteenth millionth job (which is actually working out for her). He's new to Ponyville and is taken a


Prologue

Derpy Hooves, or Derpy for short, was a most interesting Pegasus Pony. By age 20, she'd had many jobs – Mail Mare, Delivery Service, and even Furniture Mover. She even briefly worked for the town, sprucing up town hall for a special event (much to the chagrin of her co-workers, in particular Rainbow Dash, she did more harm than good). Though she was never able to keep a job for long, she never gave up.

She was nice and she was caring. She got along well with the few ponies who knew her best. She was very clumsy, however, and not the best with her hooves. To top it off, she was wall-eyed – one eye went left, the other right. As a result she had some vision problems seeing objects afar... not the best handicap for a Pegasus to have. Much like the Pegasus Fluttershy, Derpy kept to the ground as much as she could... unlike Fluttershy, she didn't mind flying all that much, she just knew her limits. Most ponies who saw her thought she was slow because of all this, that she had never learned to fly well, and her slight lisp while explaining her situation didn't help matters.

Despite being a very sincere pony, she was a bit of an outcast because some ponies would rather judge others before getting to know them.

In spite of this, she had friends. The Mane 6 were kind to her, even Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie was known to surprise her with muffins every once and a while just to see her smile. Many ponies throughout Ponyville said hi to her and encouraged her to try different things. She also had her family, a mom, dad, and Dinky. Dinky was her little sister – a tiny unicorn who adored her so much. They supported her no matter what she ended up doing. With a family and friends like that, she had every reason in the world to keep on smiling.

* * *

**1**

One day, Derpy met a pony...

She was working for a litterbug service at the time, going from place to place picking up trash. There was always work because, even though they were everywhere, there were always ponies too lazy to find a trash can. Most ponies employed the service usually would go so mad with boredom they'd quit after a few weeks. Derpy was fine picking up litter, though, and she'd been there a few months. The only accident she'd had there was when she stabbed herself in the hoof with her pointy stick, which it hurt a lot... the tetanus shot hurt a lot more, though.

There were a few new co-workers. Mostly Pegasus, as they were the best since they could scale trees or the top of hills in a matter of seconds. They kept to themselves and seemed to be doing an okay job... they had a slightly less experienced Pegasus to guide them, but he didn't know everything. Derpy had been there the longest and she knew things he didn't. She tried to give them some helpful advice on where to look, but they told her to buzz off and called her names, like "blind," "ditsy," and "retard". Those words always hurt...

There was one light gray earth pony in the new group who naturally couldn't keep up with the flying. He seemed disinterested in the cocky Pegasi from the get go. Much like Derpy on her first day, he'd been given little instruction - just a quadrant of the park to clean. He kept his head down, jabbed the litter, and put it away in his sack as he went. The Pegasi weren't all going to want to clean the trails when they could see the park from all the wonderful angles and perspectives he could only dream...

Recognizing his chestnut mane, Derpy flew up to him. After introducing herself and offering him help as an experienced trash collector, his face lit up.

"My name is Cloudfire," he replied, with smile. "I'm surprised to find a nice Pegasus here."

"Yeah," said Derpy. "Let's collect together... I can show you all sorts of places you'd never think to look!"

"I would appreciate that... they didn't tell me anything other than clean the place up well as we're getting paid by the weight." Cloudfire rolled his eyes.

Derpy giggled as together they trotted off into the depths of their quadrant. She showed him many of the most accessible places ponies would commonly dump trash, but the Pegasi wouldn't think to check: places beneath structures, under stairs, behind buildings, by trees and roots near picnic tables, in grass, in cracks, and beneath monuments.

By the end of their 4 hour shift, they'd filled 8 huge bags a piece with garbage ranging from potato chip bags and juice boxes, to cigarette butts. Their co-workers had only 4 bags a piece, but they had more diverse trash... such as tackle boxes and soda cans that had washed up on one of the nearby islands, broken lost toys, and even clothes and jewellery. Because their stuff weighed more, they were to be given bigger bonuses back at the station... and were gloating their successes over the wall-eyed misfit and her new friend the whole way there.

Cloudfire was used to Pegasus looking down on him. Unicorn, too. Derpy was used to EVERYPONY looking down on her... being teased didn't bother her any more. Together, once they arrived, they left the proud ponies who were on their way to the bar to spend their bonus. Neither Derpy nor Cloudfire liked to drink. Thought it better to save their money.

"Are you new here, Cloudfire?" Asked Derpy as together they strolled through Ponyville.

"Yes, I am." He said. "I've been here two weeks and it seems like a pretty good place... I don't know my way around all that well yet, though."

"Go see Pinkie Pie if you want a good tour! She's really funny."

"I might do that..." Cloudfire smiled. "If I could fly up high like a pegasus and look down on everything I'd probably know Ponyville really well by now..."

"Flying can be fun," said Derpy," but it's really not all it's cracked up to be."

Cloudfire looked at her.

"I... have a tendency to make other Pegasus mad when I fly. I sometimes crash into them."

Derpy looked to the ground as she said that. Cloudfire responded with a comforting nuzzle.

"I can't imagine what that must be like..." He said. "I know what'd make us both feel better... how about we go get something to eat?"

"Let's go to Sugar Cube Corner!" Replied Derpy. "They're still open and Pinkie Pie works there!"

"That sounds like fun... you really like this Pinkie Pie gal."

"She's one of the Mane 6!" Said Derpy. "They've saved Ponyville and Equestria so many times!"

Again, Cloudfire's face lit up:

"You know the Mane 6...? I'm impressed."

Derpy just giggled. There was a lot the two had yet to learn about each other. All in due time, though, all in due time...

* * *

**2**

Together they went into Sugar Cube corner. The lights were on, but the place seemed deserted. Cloudfire dug the vibe the moment they stepped in – it looked like a combination of a restaurant, a dance hall, and a bakery. It was a place where ponies could go to sit down and eat, have a party, or just grab something quickly. Cloudfire started to think they were a bit too late or the owner had stepped out, because everything was so quiet...

"Welcome!" a high-pitched, energetic voice exclaimed. Neither pony could tell where it was coming from. They heard a gasp. "AH! A new face!"

A peppy Pink pony appeared like a shot behind the counter. It was as if she had just materialized right there, but in reality she had been behind a shelf cleaning up an ice cream catastrophe from serving the last guests at the Corner.

"Hey Pinkie," said Derpy, smiling at the hyper pink pony.

"Hey Derps!" She replied, turning towards the light gray earth pony. "Who's this?"

"He's Cloudfire!"

"Hi Pinkie..." said Cloudfire, hesitantly. "We'd like a table. For two, please?"

"Okie-dokie!" The pink pony jumped into the air and disappeared above the heads of the two guests. "Right this way please!"

Cloudfire nearly jumped out of his skin. Somehow Pinkie had ended up right behind him.

Pinkie sat them both down, as a normal hostess would, taking off to get them some water and two menus.

She gave them space to decide, not before saying "Enjoy your date!" before speeding off. She came back, adding "if this is a date!" then sped off once again. Finally... silence.

"Pinkie's certainly got some pep." Cloudfire said, chuckling. "I can see why she's the Element of Laughter!"

Derpy looked at him:

"Is this a... date?"

"If you want it to be," Cloudfire replied, grinning. "I think you're neat, Derpy, and I want to get to know you."

Derpy just looked at her menu and blushed. Cloudfire gave her a moment, but after that moment had passed...

"Derpy?" He chuckled. "Equestria to Derpy... come in Derpy."

Derpy looked up at him, still beet red.

"We don't have to call this a date, if you don't want to. We're just friends right now and I really don't wanna make you uncomfort-"

"I've never dated anypony." Said Derpy. "I don't know what to do!"

Cloudfire smiled, reassuringly shaking his head as if to say it's alright.

"Just... be yourself, Derpy. I like you just the way you are."

Derpy grew redder... she'd never had this type of attention from any stallion before. The flash subsided as she chuckled and said:

"Okee!"

Cloudfire and Derpy started talking in the usual, boring getting to know you chatter ponies do on their first date. It was all very foreign to Derpy, so Cloudfire started:

First they talked about their families first. Derpy had come from a Unicorn and Pegasus mix, and Cloudfire had come from a Pegasus and Earth Pony mix. Their mixed ancestry was one thing they had in common, and Derpy's sister was the topic of conversation for a few minutes. The more they talked, however, the more they found they had in common. Favourite colours, favourite celebrities (they both liked Photofinish quite a bit), and they both talked about being teased for a bit.

Mrs. Cake, who was in the far back going over some papers, asked Pinkie who was at the tables. The voices she heard were faint enough that she couldn't tell what was was being said, but she could tell one of the two was not a familiar voice. Pinkie said she was just about to go ask Derpy and her new date what they wanted to eat. Mrs. Cake bolted up for a quick peek at Derpy's date... he was handsome and looked well-mannered. She then said, glancing out at the two, recognizing the fixed look in their eyes:

"Give them a few more minutes, Pinkie. And bring them something special for desert... on the house."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

**3**

Before Pinkie was back, two familiar ponies came into Sugar Cube corner – one an orange farm pony, and one a cyan Pegasus athlete. They were both covered in sweat from a two hour run, with no wing assistance for the athlete Pegagus of course.

"Now, I beat ya fair an' square, RD." said AJ, chuckling. "That means you're buying the drinks this time..."

"Me and my big mouth," said Rainbow Dash, rolling her eyes. "I wasn't expecting you to win!"

Pinkie was already at the counter, ready to take their orders, when Rainbow noticed Cloudfire and Derpy sitting and talking. She knew the look in their eyes, the bashful look in Derpy and the reassuring look in her friend.

"Oh, wow. AJ!" Exclaimed Rainbow, quietly. "Derpy's got a date! Look!"

Apple Jack looked in the direction Rainbow was pointing and sure enough, saw everything she saw.

"Well, alright."

"I'm gunna go say hello," said Rainbow. "See what kinda pony he is..."

"No, Rainbow, give them peace-"

It was too late. RD was already right beside them. It was unclear what her motivation was to AJ and Pinkie... was she curious, out to protect Derpy, or, Celestia forbid, just plain morbidly curious as to why a pony would actually be interested in the little gray idiot who got in the way and destroyed half of town hall while trying to spruce it up with simple decorations...

"Hi, Derpy!" Rainbow said, waving. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Cloudfire!" Said Derpy.

Cloudfire nodded and smiled:

"You must be Rainbow Dash. Word gets around... they say you can clear the skies in ten seconds flat."

"It's true, it's true..." Rainbow said, sure of herself.

"Cloudfire was telling me earlier about how much he's studied famous Pegasus ponies."

"And your name came up a few times in my research, Miss Dash." He chuckled. "It's an honour to get to meet you."

Rainbow was floored by the flattery. He actually was making her blush now.

"Thank you, thank you..." Rainbow nodded to imaginary cheering in her head... which got cut short when she noticed Cloudfire lacked wings. "Say... what kind of name is Cloudfire for an Earth Pony? That's a Pegasus name!"

"Rainbow!" Exclaimed AJ, Pinkie, and Mrs. Cake all at the same time.

Mrs. Cake and Apple Jack could tell in an instant that Cloudfire had been offended by the question. Mrs. Cake pushed Pinkie along to break them up, suggesting she take their orders RIGHT NOW.

"Okie-dokie-lokie-pokie! I hope you guys have had enough time to make up your minds! What can I get ya?"

Cloudfire put his hoof up, rubbing his temple with the other. Looking at Rainbow, he scowled at first, furrowing his brow... he turned it into a smile, and answered her question slowly:

"My dad wanted a Pegasus... he was an Earth Pony and my mom was a... well, Pegasus. Guess what their one child came out as? I'll give you a hint... it wasn't a Pegasus."

"That's kind of sad..." Rainbow said, having her curious smile turn into a sad frown. "Why not change your name?"

"It's alright," he replied, motioning for Rainbow to come closer. "He pointed down at his hip. See my Cutie mark?"

Rainbow looked down and saw a white, fluffy cloud emblazoned on his hip.

"I love Pegasus ponies and all there is about 'em... that's why my name's stayed Cloudfire."

He looked at her with fire in his eye when he said "Pegasus" and she could relate. Pegasi were awesome ponies, after all. She giggled uncomfortably, at first, and... he motioned for her to get even closer. She did so, hesitantly...

When Rainbow came within a foot of him, the Earth Pony slipped his hooves around her, pulled her in, and gave her a through noogie. All three laughed loudly.

Apple Jack approached:

"Got our drinks right here, Rainbow!" Apple Jack said, paying for the drinks herself. "What'da ya say we get outta here, you can pay next time..." She glanced at Derpy's handsome date and nodded. "I'm Apple Jack by the way, Cloudfire."

"Pleased to meet you Apple Jack," replied the light gray Earth Pony.

AJ blushed, tipped her hat, and then promptly left with Rainbow Dash.

* * *

**4**

Derpy ordered a couple of brown sugar topped sweet muffins for her meal, along with a salad.

"They're really expensive!" she explained."Brown sugar sweetened, with brown sugar topping! They're sooo good."

Cloudfire nodded, ordering one for himself and a chocolate muffin for variety.

They continued to chat. Cloudfire told a few jokes, one in particular that made Derpy laugh about a duck and a lemonade stand. Derpy shared a few stories of her employment... when she got to the one about the time she spent sprucing up townhall with Rainbow Dash, Cloudfire grimmaced at the idea of a Pegasus being zapped by her own cloud's lightening. Derpy told him she hardly felt a thing until the last zap. This continued for about an hour until they eventually became quiet, just enjoying their food and smiling contentedly at each other. They didn't feel any great need to fill the air with chatter... this was a new feeling for both of them.

"I'm enjoying myself, Derpy," said Cloudfire.

Derpy just giggled and nodded.

When the meal was all gone, Mrs. Cake gave Pinkie the cue to go out with a modest two-pony sized desert tray they'd threw together and say:

"Hope you guys saved room for desert, as this one's on the house!"

She set an over sized cupcake down before them. Half of it was made of extremely rich chocolate, the other half Derpy's favorite muffin. Derpy's mouth watered the moment she saw it, and even Cloudfire was taken aback.

He looked up at Pinkie Pie and didn't know what to say.

"We think you two make a cute couple!" She said, bouncing away to the kitchen.

"You've got some nice friends, Derpy!" Cloudfire said, picking up his fork and knife. "Got any room in that tummy of yours?"

"Yeah!" Derpy said, picking up her own silverware.

They went to town on that desert. 5 minutes later, it was gone and both ponies clutched their guts, groaning in both contentment and fullness. Neither could eat another bite and fortunately there was nothing left to eat.

Pinkie brought them the check.

Derpy was getting out her money when Cloudfire stopped her:

"How 'bout I handle this one, Derpy?" He asked.

"I dunno..."

"It's the thing a Gentlepony would do... if I may. Just think of it as my way of thanking you for all those tips you gave me earlier."

"Okee!"

Cloudfire paid for the meal. It was only a couple of bits and he left a good tip.

Mrs. Cake came out and asked them if their meal was good before they left. They both said it was awesome. She then asked... other questions:

"How did you meet?"

"How long have you known each other?"

"Are you from Ponyville?"

"What do you think of it here?"

The list went on... they were all questions anypony who knew Derpy would probably ask. Pinkie was upstairs in her room, listening through her cup on a string suspended from the ceiling. Once the questions were exhausted, Cloudfire nodded, wished the Cakes well and together they left.

It was getting dark. The two ponies walked side-by-side, near the fountain. The gray Pegasus was on her way home.

"I really like you, Cloudfire," said Derpy.

"I like you, too." Replied Cloudfire. "Quite a bit."

"When will I see you again?"

"When do you want to?"

"I dunno... well, definitely at work. I'll give you more pointers tomorrow if you'd like!"

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Derpy, I was thinking we could do this again sometime, maybe tomorrow... if you want to."

"Okee!"

"It's a date, then."

They walked to Derpy's house, enjoying the evening air. As Celestia receded with the Sun, Luna came out and presented the Moon. Tonight it was full and a pretty shade of blue. The still night air, the coolness, and the full bellies relaxed both ponies.

They finally got to Derpy's house. They both stopped in front of her door. Derpy looked at Cloudfire, then at the ground.

"What's on your mind?" He asked the gray Pegasus pony.

"Am I supposed to kiss you?"

"You don't have to..."

"I don't know what to say!"

"Just say good night... I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Derpy's frown was turned upside down:

"G'night Cloudfire! I had lotsa fun!"

He smiled, turned away, looking back at his date one final time before heading home.

"Good night Derpy. It was a blast."

As Cloudfire took the brisk walk to his house, he heard Derpy open her door and clomp into her house:

"Hi Dinky!" She said, quickly, clomping excitedly through her house. "Hey mom, you're not gunna believe what happened today!"


End file.
